BTOB
center|700px BTOB *'Nombre:' BTOB (비투비). **'¿Por qué BTOB?:' Es un acrónimo de B'orn '''To B'eat que significa: "Nacidos Para Vencer". ** 'Pronunciación: '''Bi-tu-bi *'Número de miembros: 7 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 21 de Marzo de 2012. *'Color oficial: '''Azul lento. *'Nombre fanclub:' Melody. *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment (La misma que 4minute, B2ST / BEAST, Trouble Maker, G.NA, Roh Ji Hoon, Shin Ji Hoon, Bi Rain y CLC). * '''Agencia en Japón: 'Kiss entertainment CARRERA BTOB ''(Born To Beat)'' expresa su voluntad de mostrar al mundo un nuevo ritmo y nuevas actuaciones. El "beat" también se destaca por su objetivo de superar todos los demás, asumiendo con este nombre el significado de: "Nacidos para impresionar a los oyentes de todo el mundo con la música". El grupo lanzó su primer título el 21 de marzo 2012 con motivo de su debut, y los miembros se dieron a conocer uno por uno. 'PRE - DEBUT' Anteriormente, CUBE Entertainment había anunciado el debut de un grupo masculino de siete miembros. Antes de su debut, hicieron un espectáculo de ficción en la serie. El 13 de marzo de 2012, CUBE Entertainment finalmente anunció que el nombre de su nuevo grupo masculino de ídolos es BTOB ("Born to Beat") que significa "Nacidos para Vencer". El mismo día, se inauguró la página web btobofficial.com y se reveló un vídeo llamado 'Film ID' donde se da a conocer el nombre del grupo y también se muestran las habilidades de baile de los miembros. Se dijo desde el principio que Seo Eun Kwang, Lee Min Hyuk, Lim Hyun Sik, Jung Il Hoon estaban en la lista de los miembros originales que estaban a la espera de debutar bajo el nombre de BTOB. Los perfiles de los miembros se dieron a conocer el 18 de marzo de 2012 en su página web oficial. Precediendo a su debut, Lee Min Hyuk y Yook Sung Jae fueron nombrados los nuevos MCs para SBS' MTV 'The Show 2'. El 20 de marzo, los chicos participaron en su primera grabación como los nuevos MCs de la segunda temporada de este show. 'DEBUT' Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 en M! Countdown con dos canciones, "Imagine" (una balada) e "Insane " (una canción bailable). '2012' Iniciando Septiembre, Cube Entertainment reveló varias imagenes y un teaser del comeback titulado "Wow " y su segundo mini álbum. El 11 de Septiembre el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de "Wow " y un día después el segundo mini álbum, "Press Play". El 18 de octubre iniciaron las promociones con "I Only Know Love" en M! Countdown, seguido de actuaciones en otros programas de música. El vídeo musical de la canción fue revelado el 22 de octubre. Consistía en un montaje de los eventos de promoción que el grupo emprendió durante todo el año. Tras el final de las promociones de "I Only Know Love", el grupo comenzó sus actividades en el extranjero, una vez mas. Empezaron en Singapur, en el "Sundown Festival 2012", un evento con invitados y grupos de Corea Del Sur, China, Taiwan y Japón. El 11 de diciembre, el grupo estuvo en el "2012 Asia Super Showcase" en Malasia. El 13 de diciembre estuvieron en el "Thai Supermodel Concert". Más tarde hicieron una conferencia de prensa con alrededor de 70 medios de comunicación, convirtiendolos en el primer grupo de Corea en actuar en un concierto supermodelo de Tailandia. 2013 El 2 de febrero, el grupo participó en su primer "United Cube Concert" junto a sus compañeros y compañeras de Cube Entertainment. El concierto tuvo lugar en el Estadio Cubierto de Jamsil en Seúl, y atrajo a más de 7000 fans, locales e internacionales. Un concierto adicional se hizo en Yokohoma, Japón, en la que el grupo cantó un cover de la banda japonesa V6 "Feel Your Breeze", junto a sus otras canciones ante más de 8,000 fans. El 3 de abril, Cube Entertainment publicó en su cuenta de Twitter fotos de un aparato de vídeo músical. Más tarde se confirmó su regreso con el lanzamiento de un single digital el 10 de abril titulado "Second Confession". El 10 de abril, el grupo celebró su primer fan meeting en Taiwan con más de 1,000 fans. El set-list incluyó un cover de la canción de Jay Chou "Rainbow". Después de sus promociones de "Second Confession", se celebraron dos fan meetings en Tailandia y Camboya. La reunión tuvo alrededor de 2,000 fans en total. El 23 de agosto, Cube Entertainment reveló las imágenes de concepto para su comeback, "When I Was Your Man", un tema de su próximo disco, junto con un vídeo especial de la canción. Unos días después, se confirmó que su comaback stage sería el 4 de septiembre, en el "MBC Music Show Champion", antes de la publicación de su tercer mini álbum titulado "Thriller", publicado el 9 de septiembre. 2014 En enero de 2014, BTOB reveló una imagen con las palabras "Ddui Ddui BBang BBang", que se refiere a los sonidos de los coches, dando a entender que su comeback sería en febrero. El 11 de febrero, el primer teaser de la canción "Beep Beep" fue subido a su canal de YouTube, seguido por el segundo y tercer teaser, subidos el 12 y 13 de febrero, respectivamente. El 16 de febrero, el vídeo musical de "Beep Beep" fue subido a YouTube seguido por el lanzamiento del EP el día siguiente. Poco después de que el EP fuera lanzado, "Beep Beep" fue número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de Hanteo a las 3:00 PM. Su EP tambien se clasificó en las tres primeras posiciones en las principales listas como Bugs y Soribada. BTOB comenzó sus apariciones promocionales en Mnet's M!Countdown el 20 de febrero y también en otros programas musicales. BTOB lanzo su 5to mini album con el taeser de la canción 넌 감동이야 (You’re So Fly) y se lanzo el MV oficial el 28 de septiembre de 2014 El 3 de noviembre fue lanzado el vídeo musical "WOW" (JPN ver.) short ver., mas tarde el dia 7 del mismo mes se dio a conocer el vídeo oficial completo. El 3 de diciembre BTOB lanzo su single navideño 울어도 돼 (You Can Cry) y el 22 de diciembre lanzo su 6to mini album "the winter's tale" con el teaser de la cancion 울면 안 돼 (don't cry) en el cual cada uno de los miembros revivió la magia de la navidad(según los comentarios de ellos mismos). 2015 El 5 de marzo BTOB realizo una excelente y fantástica presentación en vivo en M!countdown cantando "BRAND NEW" de Shinhwa, haciendo sentir al publico Melody un ambiente muy agradable. Basado en el calendario de CUBE, ‪‎BTOB‬ liberará un album completo en junio del 2015. Una gira en Corea y Asia en la segunda mitad de ese mes. Y un album Repackaged en julio también está previsto para esa fecha. Hello, Melody es la primera serie de conciertos de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en noviembre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. Los miembros de BTOB compartieron un montón de risas con sus fans, además de tener el performance caliente que un fan pudiera disfrutar. Debido a las críticas positivas de este espectáculo, han extendido el concierto a otras ciudades donde los fans puedan disfrutar de distintas fases distintas del grupo.El 11 de marzo, el grupo reveló esta noticia oficial para los aficionados en su fancafé, anunciando que Hello, Melody se llevará a cabo el 4 de abril en el Salón KBS en Busan. BTOB continúa expandiendo sus actividades en el mercado japonés, al estar a punto de lanzar un nuevo álbum llamado "Future (Tomorrow)" (mañana).Lanzado a través de su agencia japonesa KISS Entertainment, el próximo álbum tendrá cuatro versiones diferentes con cuatro a cinco canciones dentro de él.Las portadas para las cuatro versiones diferentes fueron, reveladas el 9 de marzo, cada uno con un efecto de ensueño similar a su último álbum coreano, The Winter's Tale. Los detalles de su nuevo álbum fueron anunciados en febrero.Además de promover en Corea, el grupo también está ocupado con los horarios que atienden a los fans japoneses, ya que también pasaron el último Año Nuevo Lunar en Japón con varias reuniones de fans. El lanzamiento de "Future" está programado para el 25 de marzo.(teaser.ver) el 14 de marzo BTOB lanzo el teaser ver.short de su nuevo single "future", el cual presenta una version mas larga de este cancion. United cube realizo junto a btob "be my valentne", un video en el cual muestran lo que fue pasar el 12 de febrero con sus fans japonesas, lo cual BTOB estaba muy emocionado y complacido( igual que sus fans claro esta).(video) Integrantes center|573x573px Integrantes: Chang Sub, Peniel, Hyun Sik, Eun kwang, Il Hoon, Min Hyuk, Sung Jae *Eun Kwang (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Hyuk (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chang Sub (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyun Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Peniel (Vocalista,Rapero y Bailarín) *Il Hoon (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Jae (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Singles' JAPÓN Singles japoneses Conciertos * Hello Melody (31/10/2014) (Corea del sur) * Hello Melody (04/04/2015) '(Busan) Reality Shows *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT (2014-2015) * BTOB Black Box (MSC S02) (2014) *MTV Cool Men (2014) *BTOB Manager Self Camera (MSC) (2013) *SBS MTV BTOB B + DIARY (2013) *SBS MTV Diary (2012) * Mnet AMAZONE (2012) Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) - Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) - Cameo Ep.8 'Programas de TV *Asahi Music Ru TV (16/03/2015) * A Song For You (05/12/2014) * A Song For You (19/07/2014) (junto a Jung Joon Young) * Pops Seoul (you're so fly-2014) *Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *After School Club (04/03/2014) *Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *Idol Star Olympics (11/02/2013) *Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *MTV JKPOP ( 13/04/23, Entrevista) * Pops Seoul (seccond cofession-2012) *Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *Weekly Idol (junto a 4minute, 16/05/2012) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *K-POP Tasty Road (Olive TV, 2012) *The GURUPOP Show (GURUPOP.com, 2012, cap 11) Presentaciones * 2012: BTOB- Insane (comeback stage-debut) * 2012: BTOB - WOW (Comeback stage) * 2012: BTOB - I Only Know Love (Comeback Stage) * 2013: BTOB(ComeBack Stage) - 2nd Confession. * 2013: BTOB- 2nd Confession (Comeback Stage)(14/04/2013) * 2013: (Comeback Stage) BTOB Thriller. * 2013: '''Thriller - Music Bank Comeback Stage. * '''2013: BTOB - When I Was Your Man & Thriller (Comeback Stage) * 2014: Comeback Stage, BTOB - Beep Beep * 2014: Stage BTOB - You’re So Fly. * 2014: BTOB - 넌 감동이야(You Are So Fly). * 2014: '''Music Core BTOB SHOWCASE Niconico / WOW (Japanese ver.) * '''2015: The Winter's Tale Show Music core. * 2015: BTOB- the winter's tale- (comeback music show) Programas de Radio *'2013:' MBC Shindong's Shimshimtapa Radio (17/04/13) *'2013:' Arirang Radio: Sound K (16/04/13) *'2013:' KBS Kim Bumsoo Radio (30/04/13) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (27/08/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/09/2013) Temas para Dramas *After Time Passes (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *First Love (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *Speak (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae junto a JunHyung) - tema para Monstar (2013) *Past Day (MinHyuk, ChangSub, HyunSik, Sungjae, junto a JunHyung y YeonSoo) - tema para Monstar (2013) Premios Curiosidades * Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 con las canciones "Insane" e "Imagine". *Ganaron el apodo de 'Super Rookies', Rookies de Energía' y 'Novatos Monstruosos' después de su debut. *Eunkwang y Minhyuk eran compositores activos antes de que BTOB debutara. *Son el segundo grupo masculino de la compañía Cube Entertainment. *Con respecto a la posición de los miembros dentro del grupo, suelen estar dividido en dos: la línea vocal (Eunkwang, Hyunsik, Changsub, Sungjae) y la línea de raperos (Minhyuk, Peniel e Ilhoon). *Su primera presentación en el extranjero fue en el 'Music Matters' en Singapur en mayo de 2012. *Se caracterizan por sus potentes presentaciones en directo. *Los miembros comenzaron a vivir juntos cinco meses antes de su debut. *Todos duermen en la misma habitación, en tres literas. *Su show de lanzamiento (Grand Launching Show) costó alrededor de 100 mil dólares. *Son muy cercanos a 4minute, G.NA y BEAST pertenecientes a su misma compañía y también a los grupos VIXX y A Pink. * Ilhoon respondio a una pregunta que realizo en secret box: "Hay alguna cosa que no te guste de tu compania?",''obviamente era una decision muy seria pero al final dijo:" Es nuestro primer a''ñ''o, así que... no tengo nada malo que decir... ah si... es cierto... gracias"'' * BTOB ha demostrado en pops seoul, que su canto en capella es como de un ángel del cielo. * MinHyuk dijo que en el mejor video que ha realizado, en el cual se sintió mejor fue en "Irresistible Lips", porque el era el protagonista con la actriz seo wu. * "WOW" su 2do mini album, fue uno de los mas esperados en el año 2012. * Sung jae en secret box, fue a escoger una pregunta para su hyung y le salio una pregunta para mujer, lo cual lo puso nervioso agregando la frase: oh, lo siento, soy un hombre. * Chan sub realiza un rap freestyle, al empezar... los miembros se apenan, lo callan, hasta ilhoon decide darle ayuda, lo cual el no quiso aceptar, bueno al final todo sale como se esperaba, mal. * A eunkwang le preguntan como seria el como padre, el responde: "yo siempre pienso en eso, es algo de lo que siempre hablo, seria un buen padre( miembros preocupados por la respuesta) me casaría con una hermosa mujer que sepa que con el único hombre que se casaría, soy yo. ( sigue la preocupación en los otros miembros) cierto chicos?" ellos contestan de manera arrepentida que si. * Hyunsik en secret box, escogió una tarjeta de regalo, es decir, no tenia que contestar ninguna pregunta, ocasionando en los miembros Decepción. *Minhyuk e Ilhoon hicieron una aparición especial en el programa We Got Married Global Edition, junto con Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina. *Como grupo han realizado varios cameos en dramas, entre los que se cuentan: I Live in Cheongdam-dong, Monstar, When A Man Loves y The Heirs. * Sung Jae cuando fue a Weekly Idol por el grupo proyecto Big Byung dijo que BTOB estaba quedando en el olvido causando risas a los Mc. *Aunque tienen unas apretadas agendas, dijeron que nunca se han sentido solos gracias a las fans y revelaron que Cube Entertainment no les prohibe tener citas, pero los miembros en la actualidad no tienen la ambición de estar en una relación por el momento. *La canción "Beep Beep" habla sobre el anhelo de un hombre por su ex amante mientras conduce. Los diversos tipos de vehículos que aparecen en el vídeo musical son para llamar la atención. * En Weekly Idol, Yerin de 15& dijo que su grupo favorito era BTOB y el miembro que más le gustaba era Il Hoon. * Junto a A Pink bailaron una version de Mr.chu llamada Mr.ru. * Peniel lo primero que piensa al levantarse es que ellos(BTOB) llegaran tarde a lo que tiene propuesto para el dia, porque según el siempre llegan tarde por estar durmiendo. * A IlHoon le preguntaron que cual estilo que hubiera usado en algún tiempo lo había odiado, el por respeto a su estilista contesto: ella pone todo su esfuerzo para vestirme y peinarme bien, así que, me a gustado todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi. * SungJae dijo que a el le gustaría tener amigos como la actriz Shin Min, ya que ella es muy tierna y ha sido su tipo ideal un par de veces. * MinHyuk comento que en mitad de la etapa colegial el se sintio el mas feo de todo el colegio. los nombro "DARK DAYS" en español es "Dias oscuros" * El lider eunkwang en una pagina de comentarios, el mismo escribio " Wow Btob es muy cool" y "OMO, quien es ese chico, es muy apuesto" ocasionando risas penosas en los otros miembros. * A Huyn Sik le preguntaron en medio de risas y burlas: que harias si estas solo en tu casa? . El respondio que si esta solo en su casa, dormiria y despues jugaria con su celular, pero los demás idolos no estan de acuerdo con eso... * A ChanSub le preguntaron: "que desearias hacer si eres una mujer ?", ''en ese momento eunkwang reacciona y dice: "salir con el hermoso eungkwang". ChanSub al escuchar la respuesta de eungkwang hyung responde: sabes... si eso pasara, desearía no haber nacido.(risas de todos). La verdadera respuesta de ChanSub fue: ''me gustaría que me golpeen, me gustaría saber que siente una mujer cuando la golpean, asi podre comprender a las mujeres en ese ámbito. * Las fans de latinoamerica realizaron un video para los miembros de BTOB para el dia de san valentin, se reunieron los países tales como: Chile, Argentina,Perú,México y Colombia. * BTOB es gran fan de Jhon Lennon, eso demuestran en los capitulos del diario y en el mini concierto de 350 fans. * En el mini concierto, al realizar su cancion "cheers" MinHyuk e IlHoon hicieron al dramatizacion de estar tomando licor, pero por preocupación de las fans avisaron que no era licor de verdad. * En un programa de tv, al lider Eun kwang le regalaron el 5to mini album de Apink "LUV". * Ilhoon y MinHyuk fueron los compositores de la cancion principal de su 6to mini album "the winter's tale",es una letra muy fresca y hermosa. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Official *Cafe Daum Official Youtube: *Canal de Youtube Twitter: *Twitter Official *Twitter Oficial Peniel *Twitter Oficial Il Hoon *Twitter Oficial Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial Sung Jae *Twitter Oficial Hyun Sik *Twitter Oficial Chang Sub *Twitter Oficial Eun Kwang Instagram *Instagram Oficial Peniel *Instagram Oficial Min Hyuk *Instagram Oficial Hyunsik * Instagram Oficial Sung Jae * Instagram Oficial Il Hoon * Instagram Oficial Chang Sub Galería 549183 329252397122456 284322801615416 827974 1366838542 n.jpg 20120328 btob borntobeat.jpg BTOB Insane.jpg BTOB (Born To Beat).jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo5_500.jpg tumblr_m237bbbAGD1rrgseeo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m2rxt60kTS1rrgseeo1_500.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|BTOB - Insane thumb|right|300px|BTOB - Father 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|BTOB - WOW (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand